Ifrit
Matt Hubris, also known as Ifrit and Rodney R. on youshouldnthavedonethat.net, is a member of the Moon Children foreshadowed in jadusable.wmv, and first encountered during the First Cycle. Prior to his disappearance, he was a moderator on the Moon Children website. History Haunted Cartridge Arc The name "Matt" appears on the save file at the end of jadusable.wmv, foreshadowing his future appearance. Jadusable mentions in TheTruth.rtf that the original title of the video was Matt.wmv, but the title was changed by BEN prior to its upload. Because of the lack of information presented, it was assumed until his appearance that Jadusable's real name was Matt. Moon Children Arc Ifrit was first spotted on the main page of youshouldnthavedonethat.net, where he was a moderator. His words about the cult seemed enthusiastic, and he appeared to be a highly-respected member of the community. The About page showed his name as Rodney R., which was later revealed to be a pseudonym. Two hours before the end of the First Cycle, a contact page for Ifrit was discovered, which contained his email address: ifritmoon@gmail.com. Emailing him revealed that his name was, in fact, Matt. He revealed several things, including that Ben was a member of the Moon Children whose body was never found after his ascension, that Rosa is his sister, and that he was unable to view contact pages. One hour before the First Cycle ended, the music on the main page changed to Matt's Final Hour.mp3. Any emails sent during this period were answered with, "Hang on someone keeps knocking at my door." After the reset caused by fj6rt, Ifrit's posts ceased to exist and the About page no longer listed him. The contents of his contact page were changed to three Elegy of Emptiness statues and the text, "Expecting to find someone else?" A few weeks after Ifrit's disappearance, visitors to YSHDT managed to find several numbered files used throughout the site. The most importance of these was mhftt.txt, the 59th file in the list. It contained a final message from Ifrit, neither confirming nor denying his death, yet warning that BEN needs to be stopped, and that others may succeed where he failed. Ifrit's whereabouts are currently unknown. Hubris Arc An account belonging to Ifrit was discovered in the Tenor group on Within Hubris. Personality Originally, Ifrit was shown to be enthusiastic about the Moon Children and the ascension of his co-moderator, Nekko. However, the content of mhftt.txt hinted that he was on the visitors' side the whole time. He is also shown to be relatively good with website formatting. Appearances * Haunted Cartridge Arc ** jadusable.wmv * Moon Children Arc ** First Cycle ** mhftt.txt * Hubris Arc ** Within Hubris Notes * Ifrit's information on the About page: ** Ifrit - Rodney R. ** Likes - Helping people decide to join our cause, Seinfeld, Playstation 2, and reading ** Dislikes - "Troublesome" people, long nights, and waiting ** Ambition - Building a sense of community here, and of course Ascension, who doesn't? * The safety question for his email was "The first person I killed go gain entrance into the Moon Children was..." * His username is taken from the Arabian mythological figure Ifrit, also spelled Efreet. They are a sub-classification of jinn, or genies, that have an elemental connection to fire. ** As a result, the song "Who's That Knocking" by The Genies, from which lyrics were posted to Jadusable's YouTube on September 18 just before Ifrit's disappearance, is a direct reference to Ifrit's then-current situation as he had just mentioned in emails that someone was knocking on his door. * The Hubris Arc derives its name from Ifrit's alleged surname. Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Characters Category:Missing characters Category:Moon Children